Night Terrors
by HannaK108
Summary: Set somewhere between S5 and S6.   Juliet and Shawn are now together, but after the final Yin / Yang showdown, they need to deal with some unresolved issues that are still especially hard on Juliet, but Shawn has some confessions to make as well. Shules.


**A/N**: **It's me again, with an one shot this time. I've been spending the little spare time to write I have these days on a massive, massive Shules story. But I got sort of stuck writing that one, so I decided to write this little one shot (that is not that little but okay) so I would at least write something.**

**So about this story, I always felt like they didn't really handle the end of Yin / Yang well, especially regarding Juliet's character so this is a little somethin'somethin' that I choose to believe has happened in between S5 and S6. **

**Still haven't find a way to make English my first language so expect some (hopefully not a lot) mistakes. As always, a massive, massive thanks to my patient, kind and supportive beta ****Elize34**** who is my cure to a writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Psych. I own a pineapple at the moment though so I guess that's something...**

* * *

><p>There was nowhere Juliet could escape to and she knew it. All she could do was look down at the street below her and wonder if the impact of her hitting the ground would kill her instantly or not. She didn't dare to move, afraid that even the slightest movement would make her fall. She knew Yin had left the clocktower but how long ago that was, she couldn't tell. It felt like she'd been sitting there for hours and hours already. There was no distraction, nothing she could focus her attention on but on the pavement below her.<br>And then, she didn't know what made the rope snap, but she could the sound of the cord breaking and she felt vaguely confused. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't how it was supposed to go but there she was falling and falling and the ground came closer and closer...

She screamed and then all of the sudden she wasn't about to hit the concrete anymore but instead, she found herself sitting upright in bed, still screaming.  
>It took her maybe a second to realize where she was, but as soon as she did she stopped screaming, trying to calm down and control her ragged breathing. She definitely didn't want to wake Shawn who was sleeping next to her, but of course she had. "Jules?" A remarkably awake-sounding voice next to her asked and a second later she was blinking against the light Shawn had turned on. "Is everything okay?"<p>

"Yeah, everything is fine Shawn." she lied, "Go back to sleep."

Instead, he sat upright as well and looked at her intensely. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay? Your forehead is covered in sweat and I'm pretty sure I just heard you scream. And I don't mean the good kind of screaming, but the I'm-having-a-terrible-nightmare kind of screaming."

"Me? I wasn't screaming. You probably heard someone screaming outside, you know how noisy my neighborhood is. Everything is okay." Juliet tried reassuring him and as to prove to him that everything was fine, she turned off the lights and lied down. Shawn remained sitting for a little while as if contemplating something, before laying down as well. Within 5 minutes she could hear him breathing regularly next to her, indicating he was asleep again.

She herself couldn't seem to fall back asleep again and, if she was perfectly honest with herself, that was mostly because she didn't want to.

The same nightmare again. The nightmares had started the night after she had been held up on that clocktower and for more than a week she had had that nightmare every time she fell asleep. Not that she had slept that much during that time, she was lucky if she got more than 3 hours a night. All the while she had waited, no expected for Shawn to visit her or at least call her to see how she was doing. But he hadn't contacted her at all, only showing up weeks later when she was working in City Hall and he needed help on a case. When she had needed him most, he hadn't been there and up to today it still bothered her.

Waiting for Shawn to at least call her and facing the nightmares at night, was all she had done the week after her abduction and it was safe to say it had been the most miserable week of her life. She knew something had to change. So she went to visit her parents for a few weeks, the change of scenery and the warm welcome her parents had given her, had calmed her down a bit and lying in bed in her old room, she had slept for 15 hours straight. The nightmares had stopped and things had slowly turned back to normal.  
>Her asking the chief to be reassigned to City Hall had more to do with Shawn than the aftermath of Yin, but when Shawn came to visit her, it had been surprisingly easy for her to face him and talk to him. And so when she came back to the Police Department everything really was back to normal...and after Canada everything had gone from normal to pretty much perfect. Until Yin had decided to play one last twisted game...<p>

And now the nightmares were back, had been back, she corrected herself, for the past 5 days. The final Yin/Yang showdown had brought back a lot of unpleasant memories from the year before and even though things eventually worked out, she had been so scared for a little while that Shawn had died. Though she knew it wasn't just that, deep down it bothered her that Shawn seemed to always be fine with everything that happened. Nothing could seem to scare or upset him, they had never talked about Yin / Yang, only that one time in the interrogation room and that had been it.

Juliet groaned, thinking about the past wouldn't do her any good, she needed to get some sleep. She was already feeling the effect of having gotten little sleep the past few days. Trying to get comfortable she tossed over her pillow a few times and she closed her eyes, hoping for her mind to stay blank.

It didnt work, every time she closed her eyes, Yin and the clock tower were there and the scenario that undoubtedly would begin to play out was not one she was willing to face at the moment, not again.

She looked at the alarm clock: 4.15 am. Deciding everything was better than just lie here, she got out of bed. Maybe she'd finish the police report she had began writing yesterday, it would keep her mind of things and it had to be finished by tomorrow night anyway. She tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake Shawn, who was snoring softly, and got behind her desk in the other room. Grabbing the report and turning on her desk lamp she yawned. Writing this police report might distract her, but that didn't mean it was a very exciting activity...

* * *

><p>She awoke to the sunlight trickling through the curtains and a soft tapping on her shoulders.<p>

"Jules?" she could hear Shawn ask and she groggily opened her eyes, immediately being blinded by the bright daylight.

"Yeah." she said, her voice muffled because she found herself lying on a large stack of papers. Slowly she sat upright, groaning when she felt her sore muscles protest against the sudden movement.

She could now look at Shawn, who was eyeing her with a mix of worry and amusement on his face. "Wow Jules...did you sleep here?"

"I guess I did...after I woke up I couldn't fall back asleep again so I decided to do some paperwork. Wait...what time is it?"

"Don't worry Jules, it's barely 7.30 which means you still have time before you have to go to work. You want me to make you some coffee?"

Juliet smiled appreciatively at him while simultaneously rubbing her eyes; this was gonna be a long day...

* * *

><p>When she fell down through the trapdoor, he was already there, waiting to grab her. She could sense him standing behind her, but as soon as she turned around, a cloth was being pressed against her mouth. Somewhere in the back of her head she registered the strong smell of chloroform but before she could do anything else darkness clouded her mind and she passed out.<p>

The scene changed, she found herself regaining consciousness up on the clock tower, with the familiar sight of the street below for her to look at. And again all she could do was wait. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew someone was supposed to come and save her, but she couldn't quite pinpoint who that was supposed to be exactly. There was only this vague feeling of waiting and wishing. As time went by, she could feel herself panicking more and more.

She was going to die.

The vague hopeful feeling was being replaced by despair. No one was coming to save her, she realized. And as soon as that realization hit her, she could hear the for some reason familiar sound of a cord snapping and she was falling again. Falling to the ground.

"NOOO" she screamed desperately and once again she didn't hit the ground but instead was sitting upright in bed.

This time it was impossible for her to control her emotions. The nightmare plus the realization that she had had the nightmare again was too much for her sleep-deprived mind to cope with and she could feel a sob escaping her throat. She tried to be as soundless as possible and control her sobbing, but soon her entire body was shaking violently with every sob and she couldn't seem to stop it.

Suddenly she felt two arms being wrapped around her and warm breath against her neck.

"Shh Jules, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here."

Juliet turned around to bury herself against Shawn's chest and he kept pressing her against him while the sobbing gradually subsided and she could breathe normally again. All the while he kept muttering reassuring words to her and after a few minutes she felt calm enough to lift up her head from his chest and she let her head rest on his shoulder. Shawn put his arm around her, stroking her hair. They lied silent like that for a little while until Juliet whispered, wanting to get some sort of response out of him,

"This is about Yin."

Shawn nodded his head: "I know."

"How did you know?"

"You've been saying stuff while you were sleeping." His voice sounded casual enough but Juliet could hear a clear trace of discomfort in it as well.

"You never told me that you hear me talk in my sleep." She knew it sounded as if she was accusing him but she couldn't help it. It bothered her that he clearly knew something was going on with her but never took the trouble to ask her about it.

"You sound mad." Shawn replied and for a while Juliet didn't say anything. She knew she was still emotional from the nightmare and she knew her intended reply would only start a fight.

She stated at the ceiling in the dark and she could feel Shawn moving away from her and a second later he returned and was now kissing her neck. "Not this time Shawn." she said annoyed. "You can't kiss it all away this time."

Shawn sighed and lied down on his back again. "I know Jules, I know. It's just that...there is a reason I didn't tell you about me knowing about you having nightmares. I don't like talking about this and when I say 'don't like', I'm expressing myself not very strongly.

"I know you don't. I get it, you don't understand why I'd be still upset about Yin / Yang and that makes sense because clearly you were not affected by what happened and why would you? You don't care, you make a joke about it all and that's it for you, moving on to the next crazy serial killer. Well, I'm not you, I can't laugh away stuff like that, I'm trying, I really am trying to be fine with everything that happened but I'm having a really hard time trying and you don't even have to try and I just...I'm really tired."  
>As she was speaking she could feel tears forming in the corner or her eye again and she vigorously tried to blink them away but she couldn't prevent a few tears escaping from her eyes and falling on Shawn's arm.<p>

Shawn turned to lie on his side, grabbing her hand and positioning himself in such a proximity to her, that their noses were almost touching. "Jules." he whispered and Juliet was surprised to hear his voice was thick with emotion. "How could you possibly think that I don't care?"

"Why else would you not call or visit me once after Yin had abducted me? I waited for you to call, I waited for over a week and I didn't hear from you once! Not once!" Juliet stopped talking to take a breath after her little outburst. It was too dark to see Shawn's face but even without being able to look at him, she felt uncomfortable. She'd never had an outburst like that in front of him. "Look Shawn", she continued, "It's just that...I really needed you to be there back then, as a friend even and...it just bothers me that you weren't."

"I did come to see you Jules." Shawn said quietly. "You have no idea how many times I have been on my way to your apartment only to turn around again when I was at your doorstep." "Why did you do that?" Juliet asked. It felt weird talking about this with Shawn, lying in the dark and not looking at each other. It gave her a feeling of vulnerability and safety at the same time." "Because I felt so guilty." Shawn raised his voice slightly. "I...Mary died, my mom almost got killed, Abigail nearly drowned and you...All because of me." His voice broke and Juliet could hear him exhaling sharply a couple of times.

"Shawn, you know it's not your..." Juliet began but Shawn interrupted her.

"Please, just let me say what I have to say and be done with it. The reason why I didn't come to see you is the same reason why I haven't told you I've heard you scream in your sleep for the past week. I was scared and I felt so guilty Jules. Just...I know what happened to you has affected you. I wanted to talk to you about it, I really did. I lay awake at night waiting for you to wake up screaming and talk to you about it, make you feel better, but I couldn't do it. I lay there in the dark and I was too scared to confront you. I've always been much better at hiding my feelings than showing them, you know? And it kills me Jules, it kills me that you're hurting because of me."

Now it was Juliet's turn to wrap her arms around him and she pulled him closer. "Shawn, what happened to me was not your fault okay? I want you to remember that. I've never been happier than I am since I've been with you. For the biggest part I think I was upset because it felt like I couldn't talk to you about stuff like this, because it always seems like you're doing fine. And well, it's sort of a relief to know that even the famous Shawn Spencer has moments of doubt and fear."

Shawn let out a small chuckle but then got serious again. "I want you to know that I really mean what I said in that interrogation room. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.

Plus, I also still mean what I said when I came to visit you in City Hall. After Mary's funeral I made myself a promise that I wouldn't let Yin ruin my life with you and you should do the same. Besides, that night Yin abducted you, has been good for one thing."

"What's that?" Juliet asked confused.

"It was the night that I realized I loved you." Shawn said and as a response Juliet tenderly nuzzled her nose against his neck. Shawn pulled her closer and kissed her. Juliet's body molded to his and for a minute she was absolutely lost in the kiss.  
>When the need to breathe became overwhelming, she broke off the kiss and contently placed her head on his shoulder, yawning loudly. "I think I'm gonna try to sleep now." Juliet said sleepy and closed her eyes.<p>

"Sounds good Jules, when you wake up I'll be here. I'll always be there for you."

And with Shawn arms safely wrapped around her, Juliet fell asleep.

She didn't have any nightmares that night. Or the next night. Or any nights after that for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what do you think? Absolutely dreadful? Wishing I would just stop writing the major Shules story because this one was bad enough? Tell me so (or something more positive...) in a ****review****!  
>I am not kidding when I say that reviews make my writer's block disappear more quickly, plus I think that people who review are sort of AWESOME. Now you will review right...right?<strong>


End file.
